Interest in measuring media data exposure has been growing in recent years, with many seeking to determine the numbers and types of individuals that are exposed to or consume media data. The terms “media data” and “media” as used herein mean data which is widely accessible, whether over-the-air, or via cable, satellite, network, internetwork (including the Internet), displayed, distributed on storage media, or by any other means or technique that is humanly perceptible, without regard to the form or content of such data, and including but not limited to audio, video, audio/video, text, images, animations, databases, broadcasts, displays (including but not limited to video displays), web pages and streaming media. To date, a number of improvements have been made for counting aggregate numbers of users that may have been exposed to media data.
However, one area where improvements are needed is the accuracy of media exposure tracking. While aggregate numbers are useful in determining total user exposure to media data, these aggregate numbers do not have sufficient information linking individual users to media data and occasionally have inconsistencies and/or inaccuracies. Recent advances in inductive coupling technologies make this platform attractive for use in identifying users. What is needed are methods, systems and apparatuses for utilizing inductive couple in conjunction with media exposure data to produce research data that accurately identifies and characterizes devices, and their accompanying users. The term “research data” as used herein means data comprising (1) data concerning usage of media data, (2) data concerning exposure to media data, and/or (3) market research data.